My Constant Companion
by Atopos
Summary: Deidara seeks comfort and Tobi is willing to help as long as it means fitting in with his new partner. Deidara, though, wishes to discuss something Tobi doesn't really want to hear. Warning: Yaoi SasoDei ToDei


Atopos - Ah, my OTP, Tobi and Deidara once again. I love these two too much to leave them alone. Well, R&R, standard disclaimer applies, and all that jazz.

* * *

**My Constant Companion**

Deidara kicked at the dirt as he walked. It was the only thing he could do since both arms were now missing and he was in desperate need to get rid of some built up frustration. The Akatsuki members had been taught one major thing during emergencies, and that was to get out of battle as soon as they could if they were left with no options. Deidara losing both arms and his clay left him with very few options, one being to surrender. That was never a pleasant idea with him. Behind him, though, Zetsu and Tobi walked nearly twenty feet away from him carrying one of his missing limbs, praying Deidara hadn't kept some clay in his lost arm to blow them up if he got too angry.

He led the way to the hideout in a hurry, hoping that his partner was waiting for him, but wouldn't give him a lecture about losing. Deidara hated hearing how one fight turned up awful as much as surrendering to an opponent. If Sasori hadn't gotten there first, Deidara would just have to ask Tobi to help him into a warm bath before reporting to someone.

Kakuzu met them at the entrance of the hideout. The elder member peered over Deidara's shoulder as if trying to spot other ninjas or silently discussing something with Zetsu. That could only mean one thing; Sasori wasn't at the hideout yet.

"Is he coming?" Deidara asked almost worriedly.

Kakuzu shook his head, and motioned for them to follow him into the hideout. "I was given orders to sew your arms back on, Deidara, that way you can still fight."

Deidara was thankful for this as it was a means for him to live, but he still wasn't sure what Kakuzu meant by saying that Sasori wasn't coming. "Sasori-danna _is_ coming back, right, un?"

Once again, Kakuzu shook his head. "After Zetsu checked out the area, we sent Kisame to pick up his body. Sasori was killed, Deidara, accept it."

Deidara nearly toppled onto the ground. He couldn't imagine his partner in such a position. Sasori always claimed that he would outlive everyone in the Akatsuki, everyone Deidara had ever met, and Deidara fully believed him. There was no reason not to. Sasori's dream could have been real. Now it seemed Kakuzu was the one to beat in age and experience. Kakuzu knew how to do things. All he cared about was money, so he stayed away from the battlefield unless told to leave and fight. It wasn't a great life, but it was living nonetheless.

Now that he thought over the last few hours – especially upon how he missed saying goodbye to his partner – Deidara felt queasy and no longer wanted his arms sewed up just yet. He needed time to think while he couldn't destroy something. As much as he wanted to see one of the large oak trees to be assaulted in red flames (a symbolic piece, he thought, since Sasori-danna's face was made from oak wood and the fire would match the wild red hair), he knew that being so distracted would only make himself a target for his anger. Besides his bombs, trying to hurt himself was another odd little hobby of his. Pain was beauty, being able to inflict it was even lovelier.

The blond set off down the hallway towards his bedroom, demanding Tobi follow or else. The excited ninja skipped along behind Deidara after handing the arm to Kakuzu (Zetsu would have probably eaten it). He was to become Deidara's partner after all. It was only right for him to listen to the boy even so early after his partner's death.

Upon entering the bedroom, Deidara told Tobi to open the bathroom door and help him run a peaceful bath. Tobi was definitely becoming even more excited. He ran the bath water to what he hoped would be the temperature Deidara would like. He had a feeling the blond liked it warmer than normal.

Tobi blushed beneath his mask as he assisted his now non-resisting brand new partner with his clothing, and helped him into the bath. Deidara sat down haughtily and let the bubbles tickle his nose as he thought. Tobi was obviously a very willing companion. Perhaps it would be nice to have someone who listened to him tag along. It would mean that he had backup during arguments, protection when someone bigger got angry with him, and a person who would help him in fights. It seemed very nice, despite the fact that Tobi was a little too talkative.

"Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked nervously.

_What's with the new nickname?_ Deidara thought, but said, "What is it, un?"

"Do you miss Sasori-san a lot?"

Deidara shifted slightly in the water. "I guess so…" He couldn't stand the way Tobi's hands kept fidgeting. Maybe it was time to put that excess energy to good use. "Do you mind scrubbing my back for me, un?"

Tobi instantly jumped at the suggestion. He grabbed a cloth from beside the tub and lathered it up with soap. Deidara practically leaned into the touch. He wasn't sure why, but as soon as someone rubbed his back, Deidara was putty in their hands. He enjoyed gentle hands as much as using his own in his art.

"Why do you miss Sasori-san, Deidara-sempai?"

Deidara gave him an odd look that didn't quite work since he was in a bit of a haze. "Since you know so much about me, I suppose it's safe to tell you that Sasori-danna and I had feelings for each other, un."

The cloth on his back slipped a little. Tobi's voice was shaky the next time he spoke. "Y-Yes, sempai, I guess I kind of knew that." A lie, but Deidara didn't seem to notice just yet.

"Well, un, the two of us split up a few days before today. I wish we could have solved everything before he left."

It was so strange listening to someone talk about a past relationship as if they hadn't cared in the first place. Tobi felt almost heartbroken for his new partner. Did Deidara honestly not care? Or was the blond just trying to sound strong? Deidara was the type of person to do both for the better. However, it wasn't such a good idea for Deidara to keep such things bottled up.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, sempai?" Tobi continued the backrub as if nothing had happened. "I know I would be upset if someone I loved died."

Deidara gave a small, relaxed smile. He wasn't entirely sure what Tobi was talking about, though. In his mind, it was all a jumble mess of words at the back of his brain. Such a welcomed change compared to Sasori's everyday silent moods.

"I'm not too upset, un," Deidara muttered softly. "It just means that I can have a second chance at love. It could be anyone, un…"

The cloth in Tobi's hand nearly dropped even farther into the tub.

* * *

- Atopos


End file.
